Black Angel
by Mandeth
Summary: Two different beings, two different feelings. In a castle far since forsaken, they must face their most dangerous enemy...even if that means facing each other...SoraRiku


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Claimer: I own the song I named 'Black Angel'. I wrote this on my free time. DO NOT STEAL IT! Ask me if you would like to use it. Please. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Welcome to another one-shot. The idea of this one-shot popped into my head when I wrote the song 'Black Angel'. It was going to be for something else, but…I wanted it to be for this so here is the one-song-shot 'Black Angel'.

Warning: Sexual situations (mild yaoi/rape), strong language and violence, blood, and religious stuff (nothing bad though, promise!).

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Black Angel**

In a world where people trust no one and illness is a rapid killer, people are blind to the miracles that lay before their very eyes. They are so wrapped up in being the hero that something that seems evil…really isn't.

This is a story of two different people. One a mortal from a small village. Here there is a nasty plague that tortures everyone that lives there. The other a being that did not belong to this world. Each want something, both blind to what is in front of them.

Will they finally see the light or will everything be for nothing?

This is how it began…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the fireflies sparkled around the forest night, the rain fell peacefully, bathing the trees surrounding a headstrong castle. Mist was created from the said rain and blanketed the wet ground. The moon shone docile in the black cloudy sky as if to say everything would be safe while it watched from above.

It was so beautiful and for that…Riku hated it.

He ran through the dense rain, trying not to slip on the pathless ground beneath him. Everything was so blurry as he ran, all he saw were the tiny specks of light coming from the fireflies. He was surprised that he hadn't truly injured himself yet. The wet needles pierced him against his pale face, making him narrow his jade eyes to little specks. He could barely see through the fog that surrounded him, even more so the rain that left him wounded.

But he couldn't give up now. He was so close from being away from this awful place. He was almost away from the one that kept him there, the one that was selfishly killing him on the inside. He was so close…

"**_Riku…"_**

The boy slipped on the now muddy soil and fell head first in the muck. He lifted his head up gradually, afraid to see what lay before him.

But he didn't have to wait, something pulled him to his feet. The silver-haired boy wiped the mud from his eyes, finally being able to see in front of him. He gasped at the silhouette in the darkness.

"**_Why do you always run? Why do you hate me so?"_**

Riku left no time to answer. He bolted passed the figure in the darkness. As he fled, the silver-haired one's cheek brushed a low branch, scraping the pale skin. With blood drizzling down his cheek, the boy clearly saw the gate away from this hell.

But it was never meant to be.

Something dropped in front of Riku, catching him by surprise. The figure was hunched on the muddy ground, fog encircling his body in a surreal way. Glowing cobalt pools stared curiously at the flustered runaway. The figure stood, towering over the cowering Riku.

A small smile was set on the figure's face.

"**_Don't you see? This is your home Riku. You belong with me. You belong TO me." _**

Riku shook his head, denying anything the figure said. He tried to get a better glimpse at the one in front of him, but the rain batting his eyes would not let him. It was almost ironic to be in this position now. What happened to omnipotent Riku? Where was all his power now?

Where ever it was, the power was gone from him, sucked away from his soul into the one before him. Riku had been reduced to a little frightened dog. Pathetic.

"**_Why are you so quiet, Riku? I know I haven't taken your speaking abilities. Will you answer my questions? Or should we skip that and return home?"_**

Riku glared into the blurry being's cobalt eyes. The broken boy stood, ready to take his punishment. "Fuck you…"

"**_Always so vulgar when you speak. Very well. Let us return home."_**

BAM!

Riku was knocked unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Riku awoke, he felt warm and dry. He dared not open his eyes to see his captor. He wasn't ready to admit defeat quite so soon.

He used his senses, however, to determine where he was currently. The warmth pervading through his body was a good thing, meaning he wasn't in the dungeon. Another important fact was that he was laying on something soft and not like the hard cemented beds that he had once slept on when he first was punished. It seemed his conqueror wasn't as mad as Riku had originally thought.

With these happy thoughts in mind, Riku opened his eyes to meet the surrounding darkness. The only illumination that was spared was the fire crackling to the far corner of the room and the moon light spilling in from the barred window too far to reach. When he sat up, pain pervaded from his head to his cheek where the scratch from earlier cried with deafening pain. It could be infected. Possibly.

His eyes swept through the darkened room, spotting glowing cobalt staring at him from the shadows.

**The Darkness is changing**

**I can not see the Light**

Narrowing his eyes, Riku detected the sounds of footfalls as the beautiful cobalt pools approached. Riku knew he was in serious trouble.

But his captor had other plans as he moved further away from Riku and towards the fire were Riku could just barely glimpse the shadowed figure.

"_**I'm getting very tired of chasing after you."** _

Riku hated when he spoke into his mind. It was slightly annoying. Why wouldn't his captor truly speak to him? Maybe it was a test. Maybe Riku had to prove himself before the bastard would say one decent word to him. The silver-haired one hated tests, more so a test that was as serious as this. His life was in this person's hands whether Riku liked it or not.

"Maybe you should let me go." Riku whispered, voice cold and monotone. How many times would he have to plead to be released? Wasn't once enough? Killing himself would be better than staying with this…_monster_.

"**_That's not an option and you know that."_** Spoke the voice in Riku's mind coolly. "**_You have not earned your freedom nor will you earn it by running from me."_**

Riku shook his head, unaware of his hands gripping the sheets violently. "What do you want with me?" _Why me? _

"**_How would you like me to reply to that?"_** Riku watched as the silhouette moved closer towards the moon light, halting before he could be seen by the runaway. "**_What kind of answer could I possibly give you? If I told you the real reason. You would shun away from me." _**When Riku snorted, the other chuckled. "**_Though it seems you do that anyway."_**

_Like hell I do…I don't even know who you really are._

Riku had been stuck in this castle for almost a month, learning to hate it each passing day. The cobalt-eyed one was nice enough, until Riku planned his first escape, which ended in disaster.

"I'm not nice to people I don't even know."

"**_Well…I can change that if you wish. Would you like to see who I really am?"_**

Riku crossed his arms, letting go of the sheets, staying silent. What was he supposed to say? No, I hate you and don't care what the hell you look like?

But before Riku replied, the shadow emerged into the moonlight. The first thing Riku noticed was the unruly cinnamon spikes. It was like a thick nest where a bird could just comically land and build a home in. The runaway already knew of the figure's eyes and noted how pale his captor's skin was. It was obvious this **_boy_** wasn't in the sun too much. Which Riku understood. He was locked up for almost a month, who knew how long the other was there for. Weeks, months, years?

He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black dress pants that hung off his skinny frame oddly. Didn't he eat? Riku was fed, why wasn't his own supplier as nurtured as he?

The last thing that Riku noticed was the boy's height. It made Riku feel dim-witted. Why was Riku afraid of some little kid when he was more youthful and promising? This scrawny kid was nothing compared to Riku! What was he thinking!

Bursting into laughter, Riku clutched his sides in pain. It was almost too overwhelming. A little kid hurting him? Never!

When Riku's laughter died down, he looked up to find a very livid boy. His surreal cobalt eyes were glowing with rage.

"**_May I ask what is so funny?" _**Riku looked away once the boy turned his back to him, shoulders tense and oddly something poked his shirt from his back. "**_My appearance might look weak, but do not underestimate me. I am more powerful than you think."_**

Riku shook his head, shoulders shaking from trying to bottle his laughter inside. "I wasn't trying to offend you…o short one."

The boy spun around and gritted his teeth, eyes locked on the smirking Riku.

"**_I will not warn you again. Hold your tongue mortal."_**

"Then what are you?"

"**_Do you wish to see?" _**Smirked the boy, causing Riku to become slightly weary. What was he planning?

Before Riku knew it, the boy was silently stripping his shirt off. Riku gaped in awe as if he couldn't believe his eyes. No…he wouldn't find this true, he must be dreaming!

Two full black wings jutted from the small boy's back, shaking as they were released from the shirt's imprisonment. Riku was rooted to the spot. What was he in? Some sort of fantasy novel? What the hell was this kid! He looked like he was some sort of fallen angel or something.

"**_Well…at least I hear no idiotic comeback." _**

**Your wings of black and your heart of grey**

"I-I-I"

"**_Spare me." _**The boy sighed and pulled his wing toward him, petting it affectionately. "**_I don't feel like hearing you babble like the idiot that you are."_**

Riku narrowed his jade eyes, clinching his fists to his sides. How could one be so insulting? What had Riku ever done to this bastard? Granted, he did laugh at his pitiful form, but other than that he did nothing that any normal human wouldn't do.

"**_Well if you have nothing to say, I shall take my leave." _**The boy had dressed as Riku thought about the situation and headed for the door through the darkness. "**_Enjoy your night of sleep. You will be back in the dungeon tomorrow. I will figure out your punishment then."_**

Riku growled as the other left, leaving the silver-haired boy to grasp a pillow in his hands and throw it towards the wall. Why the hell was that boy making him so frustrated? On the other hand, why was his heart pumping wildly in his chest?

Did he really see what he just witnessed?

The runaway placed a hand at the base of his temple and began to massage his aching head. He should have never laughed. He should have kept to himself. Maybe his punishment wouldn't have been so bad then. Whatever his punishment might be that is.

Images of the topless brunette flooded into the older boy's head, filling his mind with more than innocent thoughts. God…Riku had gone so long without sex it was utterly disappointing that he was now thinking about his captor in such a way. Like anything would happen. Riku would never touch the brunette in his life with all the crap he had endured from him. The fugitive would kill himself before he thought about having sex with the bastard. Though his heart said the opposite.

**I want to make you mine**

**My Black Angel, for all of time**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Morning came all too soon for the troubled boy. He could not sleep through the night as the winged-boy continued to haunt his dreams. What would it take for Riku to stop thinking of him?

Yes, it had been the first time that he had glimpsed his evil captor, but when he thought about it…the boy wasn't all that bad. The only question would be: Why Riku? What was so special about him?

Sighing, Riku kicked his sheets from his form and slid out of the comfortable bed, enjoying the fact that his back wasn't cramping from laying on a cement bed all night. He would miss this bed. At least it gave him some security instead of the draft dungeon that was only suited for a fugitive, which in fact was what he currently was.

Riku glanced around the room, finding clothes for the day already picked out for him. He dressed slowly, prolonging his punishment just a little longer. The other might just decided to kill him when Riku thought about it. If that…_thing_ had wings, what else could he do?

The door opened, revealing the bastard. It was interesting…he never would show himself in the daylight like this, so why would he change his routine now? Riku's thoughts were cut off when the boy slammed the door behind him.

Riku cursed under his breath. He should have never laughed.

"**_Good morning." _**The boy coldly greeted. Riku noticed his black wings were hidden under his shirt again. "**_I decided that we will skip breakfast and head straight into your punishment. Are you prepared?"_**

How could he ask such a question? It was like asking if he was ready for death. Which, in this case, Riku was ready for neither.

_Take it like a man Riku…_

The silver-haired fugitive would not answer the winged-boy's question, but instead looked away towards the fireplace that was now blackened and dark. The older male tensed up as he felt slender fingertips brushing against his back.

"**_Go…" _**

Riku sighed, sexual thoughts invading his mind. One simple touch and his sex-crazed mind wanted more and with the bastard no doubt. Shit…what was Riku thinking?

Before the older boy knew it, he was pushed out the door in a rough manner. Riku never guess that his captor was so strong. Though the silver-haired one would have never guess that the other boy was some winged creature.

"**_Hurry up unless you want your punishment to be worse." _**

**The darkness inside you is killing me inside**

"Fine." Riku growled, being pushed again.

They had walked the lonely castle corridors, passing multiple rooms. Riku tried to remember the way they had come, but since the smaller boy was making him turn so many corners and descending down so many stairs, he was lost before he even had the chance to memorize the path back.

When they had passed the one hundredth room (or at least…it felt like that many), the smaller boy halted. "**_We are here."_**

"Oh goodie…" Riku said sarcastically under his breath, bracing himself for what was to come. When the boy in front of him opened the door, Riku was baffled at what he saw.

It was a vast library. Books of all shapes and sizes were placed in elongated bookshelves towering over the two boys. Riku's mouth dropped as his eyes scanned the library. There had to be at least several hundred books…even more than that! What could his punishment be in here?

"**_Close your mouth and stop drooling like an imbecile."_** The smaller boy said harshly in Riku's mind, causing the silver-haired boy to flinch from the harsh command.

"I'm not an idiot…" Riku retorted, glaring at his captor. He knew he shouldn't speak for the fear of having his punishment worsened, but the older boy had to stand up for himself. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"**_Your punishment…" _**the brunette began, ignoring Riku completely. "**_will be worsened for talking back to me." _**

Riku clinched his fist together, eyes narrowing. God did he hate this kid! But why was his heart pumping so swiftly?

"**_Now then. You will be rearranging all these books in alphabetical order. If you can not read the title of the book, you will be making a special pile, where you will take time from your meals to arrange them." _**Smirking when he saw Riku's shocked look, the brunette continued. "**_There are precisely twenty thousand books in all. It should take you at least a lifetime to complete your task. You might get it accomplished in sixty years if you starve yourself." _**The smaller boy chuckled as Riku's shoulders slumped, looking at the library in a more morbid perspective. Once he knew the other would not speak, the brunette knew it was time to take his leave.

"**_I'll check to see how you are doing later. Oh and another thing…" _**As the brunette brushed passed Riku, he placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked, harshly. **"…_you will now address me as either Master or Master Sora. Do you understand?"_**

**I hate you Master, my beautiful disaster **

Riku made no recognition, but stayed silent, waiting for his captor to leave.

"**_I want an answer…" _**When Riku continued to rebel, Sora became livid. "**_If you do not answer I will kill you on the spot."_**

**I hate your touch, your fucking bluffs**

"Do it…" Riku said, cynically.

The vast room was abruptly silent as Riku's heart pounded wildly in his chest. Did he just ask for death? Was he so desperate that he wanted out from all of this?

As Riku awaited his answer, the silver-haired teen locked his jade gaze with the mysterious cobalt depths, spotting something inside them that made his heart shatter.

Was that pain? Maybe a hint of loneliness?

**But your lonely heart can't stand to take me away**

**From this pain that you ordain **

And in that instant, Riku knew that Sora would not kill him, but leave him in this lonely castle to waste his life away…

With the lonely heart of a broken boy…

**My Black Angel…my little Black Angel.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was two hours later that Riku found himself in the large dining room, finishing his large plate of lunch. Though his stomach was satisfied, his heart and mind was not.

Would a lifetime with the winged-boy really be that bad?

Granted, Riku would be in the dungeon the whole time and arranging books from dusk to dawn…but would it be that bad?

Argh! What was he saying? This was the evil devil he was trying to escape from. He wanted to get out of this hell-hole and return to his family, to his friends, and to his lover, Kairi.

Kairi…she must have thought he was dead by now. She was probably mourning his 'death' at the moment and pitying his dead soul. Which in fact, his soul was practically dead. Living in a gloomy castle for a month changed Riku's perspective on everything, seeing things for the worst that they are.

Even with 'Master Sora', Riku had seen the worst in him…until the older male had really seen the boy for the first time…it was like looking at a lost little boy with wings of course.

What powers did the boy have? Riku had to wonder. How did Sora even get those wings? Was he really some fallen angel from the heavens?

He would have pondered on those questions and more if his ears hadn't detected footsteps. The dining room door gently opened to reveal Sora peeking into the room.

Riku froze, wondering what the other would need now. He was only taking a break, it hadn't even been an hour yet.

"**_I wanted to see if you were alright." _**

"Yeah…just fine." the older responded. He would not look at Sora.

"**_Well…that's good." _**Why was the winged-boy at a lost for words? He never was before. Where were the insults?

"What do you want?"

The other boy smiled (to Riku's surprise) and leaned against the table top for support. The brunette shrugged, searching for an answer in that mysterious mind of his. "**_I honestly do not know."_**

Riku sighed, pushing his empty plate away. "Well…I'll go back to work now."

"**_I haven't dismissed you yet." _**When Riku gave Sora an frustrated look, the brunette's smile widened. "**_I've come to apologize."_**

This startled the older teen. Where did that come from?

**My beautiful enemy that makes things right**

"**_I haven't been the nicest of host and for that I seek your forgiveness." _**

Chuckling at Riku's surprised expression, Sora continued. "**_So I've decided to give you a gift."_**

A gift? What could it be?

"**_But not at the moment. Meet me in the library tonight."_**

What was the other planning to do? Yes, his generosity was calming to Riku's beating heart, but why was his mind conjuring up so many dirty thoughts? Damn his sex-crazed mind.

Before Riku had the chance to reply, Sora had disappeared, leaving Riku speechless. What was he suppose to do now? Would he disobey so his lustful mind wouldn't take over or would he just go and see what happens?

Riku sighed and turned to the window, heart freezing.

The sun was waning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku knocked on the door cautiously, heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. Every time he took a breath to calm down, Riku found himself anticipating what might not even come. There was no sexual innuendo, but Riku's sex-crazed mind wouldn't face up to that just yet.

As he heard his captor's cold voice through the oak door beckoning for him to come in, Riku took one final breath before opening the door, hand sweating with apprehension.

Jade peered around the library wearily and upon not seeing the brunette became slightly frightened. This kid was probably going to kill him when his guard was down…

The door slammed closed behind him, causing Riku to jump with a start. His head snapped towards the noise and widened jade met with amused surreal cobalt.

His captor had changed into something that seemed more comfortable. A silky black shirt with holes in the back to let his wings twitch freely and black pants to match the shirt. He wore no shoes, which Riku understood. He wasn't wearing any either. What was they point when he only walked in this jail guised as a house?

"**_You have come. I am surprised…"_** The brunette smirked and pushed himself from the door, striding over to Riku. "**_I honestly thought you were too angry at me to meet my request."_** As the captor passed the fugitive, his black wings lightly brushed against Riku's bare arm, sending shivers up the silver haired boy's spine. Sora turned slowly, a predator gleam in those blue pools. "**_I am very glad you have come. This shall be interesting indeed."_**

Riku watched the brunette circle him slowly, wings continuing to brush his body and every time Riku would hate himself for shuddering under the feathery touches. He was supposed to be strong…he would NOT give in.

**The Darkness you make kills my fading Light**

"**_Hmmm…"_** Sora smirked, finger tapping his chin in thought. "**_Interesting…"_**

Riku glared at the brunette as he circled around him once more, making the silver haired boy's thoughts turn to the worst. _He's studying me like I'm some type of specimen…bastard…if you want to kill me already than do it…_

As the runaway was lost in his thoughts, ginger fingers were placed at the base of his neck, causing Riku to push his thoughts away. Jade met cobalt as they leaned in closer. The silver-haired boy's first reaction was to back away, but the hand at his neck would not allow it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the older male asked, eyeing Sora wearily. The brunette grinned, flashing pearly whites.

Sora pulled Riku's face closer, fingertips caressing the back of his neck. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Riku's mouth dropped. He just spoke! HE FINALLY SPOKE TO HIM! This had to be a dream, one fucking hell of a dream. The voice was almost melodiously and held a certain boyish tone. What was the occasion for this? Why wasn't this boy using his mind power thing and talking into Riku's head? WHAT WAS GOING ON!

Sora chuckled and broke the thin space between them. Cobalt narrowed in amusement as Riku seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself. How entertaining. Sora chuckled again as Riku's hands leisurely slid down to his waist. A smirk formed as Sora pulled away and studied the silver-haired fugitive in front of him.

"Interesting indeed…"

Riku's eyes snapped open and perplexedly looked at the brunette, probably asking himself what the hell had he done. However, Sora was thoroughly entertained with this predicament. This definitely would be fun.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, eyes glowing with something Riku couldn't quite read. "What are you talking about?"

Riku growled, pushing the brunette away. "You put some sort of spell on me! Why else would I kiss you?"

Sora pulled a wing toward him, covering the right side of his face. He pet the black feathers with ginger caresses, while one cobalt eye gazed upon Riku. "Who said I did anything to you? Do you not believe you could do it on your own accord?"

"Why the hell would I? I don't want to kiss you! I hate you!" Riku turned his back on Sora, searching through his mind to find an explanation for this injustice. There was no way he had kissed the one he most hated…

"Maybe you _are_ as stupid as you look."

And suddenly…something in Riku snapped.

**You broke my heart in two, creating my disaster **

Riku spun on his heel and attacked his captor, rough grip around the brunette's throat. He squeezed as the smaller boy thrashed around. The older male roughly pinned the smaller boy to one of the many elongated bookshelves and flinched as the brunette's wings whacked at him, cutting his cheeks in the process.

"You little fucker!" Riku hissed, squeezing tighter until he thought he would literally break the boy's neck. The other gasped for air, clawing at Riku for release. The runaway released his grip on the boy's neck and pinned his arms above his head, causing the brunette to gasp for air, head bent. When the brunette finally regained some oxygen, Sora gradually lifted his head and glared at his prisoner. He would surely pay.

"**_You will pay for what you have done…"_**

Before Riku knew it, he was on the floor and being straddled by his so called 'master'. The silver-haired one let out a wounding cry as Sora brutally clawed at his bare skin, drawing beads of blood. Sora grinned maliciously and leaned in, brushing Riku's lips with his own. An experienced hand slid down Riku's thin clothes and onto the growing erection, giving it a harsh squeeze. The fugitive moaned erotically, through the pain and pleasure, Riku's mind was going haywire. He wasn't supposed to like this, but his body wanted it. It wanted it REALLY bad.

"This is what happens when you mess with your Master, Riku…" Sora whispered into his ear, licking the lobe playfully. The brunette smirked when the older male held in another moan that grumbled in his throat, but it wasn't meant to be as Sora gave another squeeze to the growing erection. Riku's cry echoed throughout the library, even arousing Sora as he once again licked the older boy's ear lobe.

The fugitive's hands grasped the cinnamon nest of hair and tucked roughly, trying to gain some control in this battle for dominance. Sora growled predatorily and licked his lips, exhaling hot breath just to feel the being beneath him shudder.

"Remember when you asked me why I kept you here?" Sora said, casually fingertips brushing against the blood that slowly made its way down his prisoner's arms, feeling the blood already drying. A smirk curled on his lips. "Would you like to know now?"

Riku growled and gritted his teeth as Sora bent toward his face again, grinding his smaller hips against the fugitive. Riku bit back a moan and fisted his hands in the brunette's hair, eyes clouding with lust. Sora chuckled and ran his tongue along Riku's nose until he got to his forehead, where he kissed the heated skin gingerly.

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but please come take me faster.**

The winged-boy leisurely placed his lips towards Riku's ear. "Because when I first laid eyes on you…I thought you were the most gorgeous thing on this appalling world." As breath collide into Riku's helpless ear, the brunette continued while the silver-haired boy's eyes fluttered from the pleasure. "You are the Light when I am the Darkness." Sora smiled, eyes drooping. "It hurts me every time you flee." Sora nuzzled the older boy's soft hair as his eyes widened and glistened with lust. "But now is not the time for that."

Riku listened to every word, though half of it wasn't comprehending in his lust-filled mind. It felt so good…so fucking good…

Sora sighed, leisurely running his hands up and down the prisoner's body. How was he going to handle this? Contemplating this predicament, the brunette was too sluggish as Riku abruptly pinned him to the hard floor, harshly. The cloudy jade eyes stared into surprised cobalt as Riku leaned in to capture a sweet kiss from his captor.

He would have his revenge.

**The darkness inside you is killing me inside**

**I hate you Master, my beautiful disaster**

As Riku broke the kiss, Sora growled, trying to fend for his dominance. The brunette grasped the silver-haired boy's shoulders and pushed, trying to throw him against the wall. However, Riku wouldn't move, which caused Sora to narrow his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?"

Riku grinned maliciously, liking how the tables were turning. "Doing something I should have done a long time ago." Feeling Sora tremble as he pushed him further into the ground, the older boy liked hearing the smaller boy's pain. He liked to hear the crushing of the black wings and the moans he elicited from the brunette beneath him as he touched and tortured him into oblivion. Experienced hands unbuttoned the brunette's black shirt and threw it across the library floor, landing several feet from the intimate battle for dominance.

The tables were turning again as a knee to the stomach made Riku lose his balance and fall backward. The little brunette smirked slyly and crawled back onto him, hair tousled more than usual and eyes glazed over with lust.

"You shall be mine…" He whispered, huskily. "You can not win this battle."

**I hate your touch, your fucking bluffs**

"We'll see about that." Riku retorted, moaning as Sora led his small hands to tug on Riku's shirt forcefully. The sound of ripping ricocheted off the walls and was like a deafening ring in the silver-haired boy's ear. Sora chuckled as Riku looked down at the remains of his shirt, casting a glare at his captor. Heated hands grasped a nipple and twisted, earning a pained cry from the one on top of him. Riku smirked as his 'master' leaned in and touched his forehead with the older boy's.

"Nice trick, but I have an even better one." Riku rose a cocky brow and contemplated as the bizarre cobalt pools drew him into a deep spell of lust.

WHAM!

Riku screamed as his hands instantly groped his crotch, slapping away the brunette's knee that inflicted the damage. He gritted his teeth to mask his evident pain on his face.

**But your lonely heart can't stand to take me away**

**From this pain that you ordain**

Sora's smirk widened as the boy beneath him withered to retreat from this battle he was currently losing. Sora loved to win and he was going to win whether the runaway liked it or not.

**My Black Angel…my little Black Angel.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora had left the older male after his sly blow to his groin that night and Riku was thankful for it. Even though he wasn't feeling as much pain as before, he wasn't really in the mood to dominant over his evil Black Angel. That would come later, he was sure of it.

_Stupid little fucker…he better not show himself for awhile. I'll kill him if he does._

When Riku got to thinking on the cold library floor, he really was as weak as the brunette had dubbed him. One simple touch and he was head-over-heels for this guy. The brunette knew Riku's every weakness even though the older boy had tried so hard to keep up his façade. The winged-boy just broke through it like it was some silly wall of blocks that he could knock down with ease.

**You must be my demise, but I don't care**

His heart felt like it was some sick rock in his chest, while his eyes burned with unshed tears. Why was he crying? Was it because he was so weak? Or was it because the brunette really didn't give a damn about leaving him here to freeze in this overgrown castle?

He pushed his body up with his bloodied arms and wrapped them around himself for comfort. He felt like some little kid. He hated this weakness…he really did.

Riku paced over toward the desk that was a little ways away and sat in the comfortable chair. As the chilly leather engulfed his form, Riku found Sora's black shirt on the floor. He picked it up and put it on, sighing as his nostrils picked up the brunette's intoxicating scent.

**You must be my life, but that's just fine**

Riku rubbed his arms for warmth and flinched as he touched the scratched up skin. He should go to bed…it had to be midnight. Deciding that was the right thing to do, the fugitive stood from his spot and looked out the window behind him, eyes softening at the scene before him.

The whole forest was blanketed with snow, calming Riku for a split moment. Soft snowflakes caressed the window with it's simple touches before it either claimed the window as it's final destination or descended peacefully to the ground, ignoring its snow buddies that they would never see again.

This depressed Riku. It was as if he was one of those snow flakes and his final destination was this castle. He would probably never see his friends again…never see Kairi. All his friends were probably over him, even though he was not. The one that might still be pained was Kairi, who probably was with someone that could take care of her now.

Riku fisted his hands at this. Riku and Kairi had known each other their whole lives. Both lived together in a foster home much too small for the ever-growing orphans in their village. A plague was killing off everyone, which was exactly why Riku and Kairi had first met each other…

_He was six years old at the time, playing alone in a moldy corner of the cold and musky playroom that was too small for all the kids that were rowdily playing with each other. He was the outcast of them all and the most spiteful. His features betrayed him more so than his attitude. Since he had long girly locks and was slender for his age, Riku knew everyone thought he was weird. Especially with silver hair and jade eyes, he looked like some pretty girl. His nickname for the week was 'Sissy Girl Pants'. _

_The little boy idly led his tiny wooden car towards the wall were he let it crash into it. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. He couldn't wait until his parents came to get him from this place. It felt like it had been years since he had last since them. _

"_Hey Sissy Girl Pants! Are you playing with your stupid girly car? What a loser!" The bully, a seven year old ridiculed him, while Riku impassively ignored him. What else could he do? He was weak…he just wanted his mommy._

_The bigger boy ventured over towards the lonely six year old and kicked him, issuing a painful cry from Riku. The silver-haired boy held up his hands in a defensive gesture as the bully continued his onslaught, yelling at the little boy for being so 'weak and stupid'. Just when Riku thought all hope was lost, someone pushed the bully away._

"_Hey stupid! Leave him alone!" _

_Riku looked up at his savior from under his silver bangs and found it to be a little five year old girl with a enraged look on her cute face. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink little dress, causing her to look like an innocent angel, which Riku thought she was. She must have been new since the silver-haired boy had never seen her in his life._

"_Hey you scrawny girl, what's your problem?" The bigger boy stomped over towards the girl and towered over her. However, the girl stood her ground, glaring into the boy's big eyes. _

"_Leave him alone or I'll tell Ms. Aerith!" She warned, wagging a threatening finger at the older boy. The boy glanced away and crossed his arms. _

"_Fine, squirt. Play with stupid Sissy Girl Pants. See if I care!" And the boy stomped off, leaving the two children alone._

_Riku studied this little girl as she turned to face him with a big smile. His eyes enlarged as she dropped to her knees and offered her hand to him. "Hi! I'm Kairi. What's your name?"_

_Riku narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the little girl's hand. Not knowing what to do with it, he took it in his own dirty one and let it go quickly. He didn't know what this little girl wanted, but he just wanted to be alone. Yes, he was grateful for her help, but she was just another of those…**monsters**…_

_A frown replaced her smile and she tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong? You don't wanna be my friend?"_

_Riku's head perked up. Friend? Someone wanted to be his friend? Was she serious?_

_She giggled at his perplexed expression and ran a hand through a pigtail, brushing the knots out. A small silver brow rose. This girl was certainly odd._

"_Do you talk? Are you scared of me?" She poked him with a small finger and he shrunk away, afraid of any touch. Where were his parents? He just wanted to go home to a nice warm bed and his dog, Ziggy._

_He shook his head and stood, trying to flee from this girl, but she stopped him as she gave him a hug, shocking his broken heart. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. Except from Ms. Aerith, no one wanted to even touch Riku. Now this new girl, Kairi…wanted to be his friend?_

"_So…" Kairi let go much to Riku's dismay and smiled, cupping her hands together behind her back. "Wanna be my friend?"_

_Riku smiled for the first time in years and nodded numbly. What could he possibly lose by befriending this girl? _

_As Riku agreed, a beautiful relationship was formed and with it a very happy little boy._

Ah…it had been so long, but he could remember it as if it were yesterday. There were so many other beautiful memories he had of his lover. Bullies being overcome, friendship becoming more than they imagined, and finally their first kiss where both were equally surprised when it happened. Riku smiled and hugged himself tighter for warmth. It hurt his heart to not be able to see Kairi. She was his life and now…he was trapped by a winged bastard that just wanted to use him. Riku just wanted to go home and just thinking that triggered the memory he wanted to forget forever.

_They were alone in the deserted woods. Everyone was taking care of their families and hoping they wouldn't die before the night. Yes, another plague was attacking forcefully and Riku was frightened beyond anything. Maybe not for himself…but for his beloved._

_She was shivering in his arms as he carried her through the forest. His heart was breaking. He wouldn't let her die…he couldn't let her die._

_She moaned as he continued to walk, trying to be as quiet as possible to make sure she had her rest. She needed it more than him._

_His jade eyes glanced around the darkened wood and anxiety bubbled in his chest. He had to find shelter before he collapsed from exhaustion. There was only one place to go._

_Riku knew if he stayed in the village for another night, Kairi wouldn't make it. He had heard stories, legends perhaps, that there was a medical herb that cured the sick…that rid them of any kind of sickness. _

_Riku would do anything in the world to keep Kairi alive. _

_The legends also stated that it was somewhere in the forest hidden deep within. Riku wished that the stories would speak of its location, but like he said…it was just a legend nothing more. _

_But Kairi needed help now…and if she didn't get any help, her condition would worsen. _

_So with his thoughts on saving his lover, Riku continued his quest, ignoring the feeling of being watched in this horrible dark forest. Animals were probably watching him in the shadows. That was it._

"_Ri…ku…" The girl in his arms moaned, grasping weakly to his shirt as she broke out in a sweat. Her face contracted in pain as a wave of nausea swept through the pit of her stomach. She coughed once more, causing Riku to quicken his pace. _

"_Shhh…" he whispered gently as he ran a pale shaky hand along her heated cheek. Another piece of heart broke…he could feel it._

_Three hours later, Riku began to have seconds thoughts. His head snapped this way and that, trying to find some evidence to what kind of plant would heal Kairi. Maybe he should have asked more about it instead of rashly charging out of the room and taking Kairi with him to begin this fruitless quest._

_His knees buckled as fatigue finally caught on and he fell to the ground, Kairi flying out of his arms and rolling a few feet away from him. He cursed silently as he tried to get up. His legs wouldn't move._

_Tears burned his cheeks as he crawled over towards his sick lover, flinching as twigs brushed against his legs and ripping his pants. He could feel blood flow from his left leg, but he ignored the pain. _

_Kairi was on her side moaning for Riku. The silver-haired boy hoarsely reassured her that he was there, that she would be fine. It felt like a lifetime till he reached her fallen body, even though it was only a few minutes. She was crying too, not from Riku dropping her, but from the pain that coursed through her body relentlessly. The boy looked to the heavens, praying for something to come and save her, but all he saw was trees covering the dark sky and he pounded the ground in fury._

_It would be his fault that Kairi died._

_A single raindrop splashed on the tip of his nose and he curled up in a ball, sending cries to the air as all hope was lost…they both were going to die in this horrible forest…_

_And it was all Riku's fault…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Riku awoke to the sound of fire crackling. Was this death? Was his sins so great that he was now in Hell? When he thought about it, it only suited him. He did kill his lover and in the process killed himself. It's the least he could do to replay the life of his lovely Kairi. Hell was too good for him if that was the case…_

_He opened his eyes to meet with his fate, but instead met with two blue eyes. His heart clinched in his chest. It couldn't be…_

_He let out a strangled cry and wrapped his arms around her, tears only seconds from flowing. She let out a cute giggle and hugged him back. The two enjoyed each other's warmth, but Riku pulled away, expression worried._

"_Are you feeling better? What happened? How did we get here?"_

_Kairi giggled again and brushed Riku's bangs away from his eyes, smiling at him warmly. "I'm fine and I really don't know." She sat comfortably on the bed and held his hand, blue eyes locked on the crackling fire. "I felt like I was going to die." Her smile became a frown as the experience played in her head. "I felt so much pain…it was overwhelming." She shyly looked down at her feet and sighed. "I passed out in the forest…and the last thing I felt were your tears…" She bashfully placed her eyes on her lover. "But when I woke up…I was better than I've ever been." _

_Riku's mind was racing. He sat up and pulled her to him again, never wanting to let her go. He would never let go…never…_

_Kairi ran a small hand through his silver locks before speaking once more. "The moon is shining." She whispered, pointing to the window far above where they sat. Riku only took a second to glance up at the moon's rays, signaling that it indeed was night. _

_However, Riku didn't care. All he wanted right now was to hold Kairi and never let her get sick again. He couldn't believe this was happening…it was truly a miracle. _

_All of a sudden, Kairi stifled a gasp with her hand as the fire abruptly ceased. She clutched onto Riku for comfort and in response Riku tightened his grip on her, glowing jade eyes peering around the room. There was no wind…so how did the fire burn out?_

_The sound of a door closing caught the couple off guard. A voice suddenly entered their mind and pushed off their worried thoughts._

"_**Good evening…" **The voice greeted. Riku attempted to find the intruder, but the darkness aided in hiding the newcomer's location. "**I can see you two are doing well enough."**_

_Kairi shook in his arms, clearly afraid that someone was speaking inside her head. On the other hand, Riku continued to search for the being, heart clinching in fear. Would it hurt them? Who was there?_

_Riku unwrapped his arms from his lover and stood in front of her, prepared for whatever awaited him. "Show yourself." When nothing happened, the silver-haired boy tried again. "Who are you?"_

"**_You will see in due time…"_**

_This puzzled Riku. Who was this mysterious being?_

"_**Let me enlighten you on the situation." **The voice began and the sound of footsteps echoed through the room. "**I found you two on the brink of death in my forest last night. I have saved you both from the plague that has spread through your village."**_

_A sigh of relief came from Riku before Kairi asked, "How did you cure me? And what do you mean **both** of us? Wasn't I the only one with the plague?"_

_The voice chuckled and out of the darkness appeared two cobalt eyes. Riku narrowed his eyes warningly, but the silhouette in the darkness didn't seem to want to harm them in any way. _

"**_Yes, both of you had the plague. You had the lightest case of it, but your…male friend had the worst. It was killing him on the inside very slowly."_**

_Kairi gasped, eyes locked on Riku. The pale male contemplated this and frowned. He was dying too? How…was that possible? He felt fine until he had gotten into the forest._

_As if answering Riku's question, the voice continued. "**It's called a Pneumonic Plague."** And as if the eyes caught the confused expression spreading on Riku's face, the mind-talking continued. "**In the girl's case she developed a fever, weakness, chest pain, a serious deep cough and nausea, am I right?" **_

_Kairi nodded her pretty head, numbly. Shocked to hear that someone actually knew the sickness that had destroyed so much in both Riku and her life. Now that it had the name…how did someone know about this when their village knew nothing of the sort? Yes, her village had barely any medications to treat even a bleeding cut. Who was this person and how did they know so much?_

"_**Now in your case…"** The eyes shifted to stare at Riku, who was shaking his head in disbelief. " **Rarely does this plague generate in the case you had, but instead of the common symptoms that the girl had, you skipped most of the curable symptoms and instead you developed a respiratory inflection which resulted in your sudden weakness."**_

_Riku's brow rose. "How do you know all of this? And how did you know each of our symptoms? We didn't tell you anything." What was going on?_

"**_That…you will learn in due time."_**

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. At least Kairi was alright then. What was she doing now? Did she miss him as much as he did her? Yes, she had to. They were childhood friends…they were lovers. Or more precise ex-lovers…

The silver-haired boy shivered and returned to his seat. From there he watched the peaceful descending of the snowflakes. His heart felt like it dropped in his chest. Where was his life going from here? Was he really stuck in this morbid castle forever?

At least Kairi was gone…at least she didn't have to suffer with him.

_Tears blurred his vision as he persistently reached for his lover. A shrill scream tore through the darkness and would have made Riku wince if his mind wasn't set on one thing. _

_He needed to get to Kairi…_

"_RIKU!" A pale feminine hand reached through the darkness for him, thrashing around in the incredible grip she was forcefully in. Her body ached, but she didn't care. She wanted to stay with Riku…she needed to stay with Riku…_

"_Kairi!" The other said hoarsely, strength weakening as he was being pulled back by two strong arms. When he turned to look at his captor, he met with two spheres of amber narrowed as if concentrating on holding the one in its arms in place. Riku roughly back kicked it, but it didn't move. It was literally rooted to that spot._

"**_Stop struggling." _**

_Riku gritted his teeth in frustration and thrashed some more. The voice in his head speaking to him wasn't helping one bit, but they were taking her away! They were fucking taking her away!_

"_NOOOOO! RRRIIIIKKKKUUUU!" _

_A piercing scream sliced through the darkness and suddenly Kairi's slender form disappeared and with her two glowing amber eyes. Vigorously shaking his head in disbelief, Riku let out a struggled cry and felt his knees grow weak. He fell roughly to the ground and the tough grip around him was abruptly loosened, letting Riku have his freedom. _

_The silver-haired male pounded the ground in frustration and his heart dropped in his chest. She was gone…this was just like the night where they were destined to die together veiled in the darkness of the woods. His head bent low to the ground and he sighed, collecting his energy so he could attempt to rescue his beloved. He wouldn't let her go…he promised never again…_

"_**At least you have finally stopped."** Riku began to shake with fury as the voice continued on. "**She had to leave Riku. It was the only way."**_

_The boy on the ground narrowed his eyes as he felt a hand run through his silver locks. He would not look up…if he did…there was no telling what he would do._

"_**Please do not act like this…it is not fair." **When Riku let out a disapproving grunt, the hand in his hair continued it's slow path through his hair. "**Do not get me started Riku. I have done more than enough to have reasons to let her go back to the village."**_

"_Why?" Riku choked as the being's words stabbed with precision. "Why can't I go too?" The boy curled himself up in a ball, eyes bolted tight as a wave of nausea hit him. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening. _

_Silence._

"**_Because I own you now…and you shall like it quite nicely."_**

Riku frowned at the memory. That was certainly an exaggeration. In fact, that was why Riku planned his first escape…on that very same day. However, he would not get into that.

He left the library and searched for his bedroom. Well…at least Sora let him sleep in the comfortable room again, but nothing would be comfortable until he left this place and saw Kairi again. That's all he ever wanted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two blue eyes peered from the darkness and watched the older male depart from the library and off to bed. Sora hopped down from one of the bookshelves and smirked. Riku was cracking and the winged-boy enjoyed this more than he would have imagined. Oh yes, he was very cruel to the older boy, but when Riku submitted to his power…the day would be glorious.

Sora chuckled and took a seat in the chair Riku had abandoned on his way out. The other did not know what was coming…the pleasure, the pain, and the truth. Honestly, Sora would rather not explain to Riku what he really was, but if it came to that (which he knew it would), Sora was ready for the challenge. Anyways, what else would the he have to do? Being stuck on this horrid planet because of one incident didn't really do anything for him. And since he was not allowed back, what else could he do but wilt away in a castle long since forsaken? What would torturing a beautiful simple-minded human do to his already shameful reputation? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He shifted his position and closed his eyes. Soon, soon he would get what he wanted for so long. To be denied of the flesh for his whole life. That crazy incident…that damned incident.

But what would happen when Sora became tired of this human? What then would he do for fun? Yes, the boy knew that humans were not toys, but they were barbaric even onto themselves. Killing for money, raping children for pleasure, wars because of religion…what happened to this place? It was like a war zone everywhere he stepped! And to top it all off, Sora met the most beautiful human because of a illness.

The brunette sighed, how tiresome this place was. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go though…sadly…

Opening his surreal blue pools, Sora gazed out the window, boredom clearly scribbled on his features.

There just had to be a way to make Riku submit to him faster…

His mind thought of many ideas, but it kept wondering away and into the incident that happened long ago.

"_Don't worry Sora. We won't get into trouble!" His perky friend Tidus exclaimed as his feet kicked up pieces of cloud beneath their feet. Sora looked unsure however as he gazed around. Heaven truly was a beautiful place…but Cloud had told him to stay away from the anywhere but Home. The brunette was confused. Why couldn't he explore?_

_Cloud had told him that beyond Home was where God decided who would be born again. The blond had told him a magnificent story about a big hole in Heaven where God would tell the angels to go down to one of the worlds and watch someone or told them to be born again. The blond had said he was almost chosen, but Cloud wanted to stay with Sora._

"_Brothers have to stick together right?" The blonde would say and ruffled Sora's nest of hair. "I would never abandon you, Sora." _

_Now as the brunette and his best friend ventured outside of Home and into parts unknown he felt fearful. What if God suddenly thought Sora was a bad kid and told him to get out of Heaven?_

_Tidus had stopped short as Home faded behind them. All Sora could see was the vast pinkish clouds going on forever. Sora shook his head and smiled. Maybe Cloud was finally wrong._

_But that wasn't why Tidus stopped. It was what the brunette couldn't see that made his best friend gape in awe. _

"_Sora, look!" Tidus pointed in front of him and Sora looked over Tidus' shoulder, eyes widening in surprise. _

_What the brunette couldn't see was a cup. It was gold with jewels and diamonds embedded in it. It glowed with a surreal golden color and it was encased in something Sora thought was like a glass container. The brunette's curiosity peaked as Tidus backed away from it, running into Sora in the process._

"_What is it?" The brunette asked, eyes twinkling._

_Tidus shook his head, a frown on his face. "Let's go. Maybe we shouldn't have come." When the dirty blonde turned, he gasped as Sora rushed passed him and poked the glass container. _

"_It's pretty!" The small boy said. He was about to lift the glass top when Tidus told him to stop. Sora rolled his eyes and grinned, taking the top off. A small tan hand reached for the cup and smiled as he grasped it in his hand._

_Suddenly the scenery changed and Sora gasped, fluttering his white wings in a panicky motion. Tidus had abandoned him and Sora tried to put the cup back, but the ground shook, making the brunette angel drop the goblet. He screamed as it disappeared under the clouds and he knew…oh he knew he was in trouble…_

"_**Sora." **A powerful voice said, causing Sora to tremble. He shouldn't have come…he should have stayed at Home. He should have listened to Cloud…now the angel was in deep trouble and all because of Tidus. "**You have deceived me with your foolish act."** _

_Sora denied it by shaking his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"_

_But before Sora knew it he was plummeting away from Heaven and into a world he would soon grow to hate. _

_This world…was Earth. _

Sora sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. After that, he wasn't allowed back in Heaven. The brunette's wings were forever changed into black to signify his bad behavior. Even though Sora was innocent at the time andvery lonely, he had grow to hate this world and all of it's inhabitants. He had appeared in this castle when he first awake from his plummeting.

Sora's hatred died down though once he met Riku. He finally had something beautiful like that gold goblet.

The brunette sighed again, wondering if his brother was okay in Heaven or if he was born again, searching for Sora somewhere. But the brunette shook his head. Once angels were born again their memories were washed clean. There was no way Cloud remembered him if that was case.

The fallen angel glared at the snow sticking onto the window. His wings shuddered from the cold and his bare chest was numb from not wearing anything. However, he really did not care. He would put on something later.

After a few more moments, Sora closed his eyes and willed his mind to calm itself down.

Though with mixed feelings for his fugitive and the incident in his mind, it was hard to think straight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As he lay in his bed that night, his eyes glazed over and his mind in a stupor, Riku thought of what had taken place only so many hours ago. The ecstasy he felt with Sora…it was overwhelming. Why did he enjoy that torturous pleasure from his enemy? Was it because he had gone on so long without it?

**The darkness inside you is killing me inside**

**I hate you Master, my beautiful disaster**

Riku grunted and turned over, nuzzling his pillow absentmindedly as his mind contemplated this. That had to be the reason. There was no other explanation to it, because why would Riku like the touches from an enemy no less a _man_!

**I hate your touch, your fucking bluffs**

The situation bugged him. What was going on in his screwed up head? Why was he falling for a devil? Whatever was happening…Riku did not like it.

He thought of the evil that the winged-boy had bestowed on him. From the first beating to Kairi taken away and even now where the silver-haired fugitive was sexually assaulted.

Then there was the good times (which were few). Feeding him, curing both his lover and himself from the plague, and that wonderful ecstasy. He could still feel the brunette's unrelenting touch. Feeling his skin crawl and his heart pound, Riku shivered.

The fugitive's heart sank as the realization dawned on him.

He really did have lustful feelings for the other. Sick, but so very true. Riku just wanted to pound the other into oblivion. Riku just wanted to feel that ecstasy one more time…

Eyes narrowed and with a new plan, Riku slid off the bed, taking a deep breath. Sora would not dominate over him, Sora wouldn't even get close to doing so. The winged-boy will be on his hands and knees praying for release when Riku was done with him. The fugitive would make sure of it.

**But your lonely heart can't stand to take me away**

**From this pain that you ordain **

All the torture, all the pain…everything would be over. Riku sensed this. He wanted to believe this and he would. Sora was going down.

**My Black Angel…my little Black Angel.**

So with a determined look and a wildly beating heart, Riku exited his room and headed over towards the library. That would be the only place he would face his angel. This was the last battle.

**Let's settle this tonight… **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As timid footsteps entered the designated room, a small shadow suddenly elongated as light illuminated from the outside. The door closed with a loud thud. The room felt abruptly tense.

This was where it would end…

"I know you're here!" The fugitive stepped further into the room and wiped his sweaty palms on his stiff white shirt. "Show yourself!"

Silence.

_Take a breath Riku and calm down…there is no reason to be afraid of him. No reason at all._

Once the silver-haired boy assured himself, he took one more step forward, jade peering around the docile library for any sign of the one he was after.

As he looked around, Riku missed two eyes studying him from the darkness. A sudden swishing sound made Riku turn.

Nothing.

His body suddenly became stiff as a little breeze blew passed him. He shuddered as gentle fingers brushed his spine.

This was it…he had to be strong.

"So you have come back. Are you ready to finally give in?"

Riku gritted his teeth as the cold voice was placed by his ear. The gentle fingers were now making a trail up the front side of his body brushing against his crotch and towards his neck where they hovered over the delicate area. Slowly, a single finger felt its way across the pale skin. Riku growled and spun around, facing two cobalt spheres.

A white grin appeared out from the darkness and before Riku knew it, he was being pushed up against a bookshelf. With a knee hovering over his crotch, Riku knew he was already in deep trouble.

He tried to move his arms and legs, but he seemed to be immobile at the moment. Fear took over as Riku gazed into predatory blue.

"Why must you fight me?" Sora asked, face hovering mere inches from his prey. "Why must we do this every time?"

Riku glared at Sora before he spoke. "Fuck you."

"Vulgar as ever." Riku could just see his 'master' shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "But it will not be you who will be on top." Cold lips brushed quivering ones as a smirk slowly formed on the predator's visage. "It is I who will claim you as my own."

Riku did not have a chance to speak as Sora captured his lips in a ginger-like kiss. The boy's heart pounded as apprehension swelled within. He would not give up without a fight.

He tried to move his body and smirked as he pushed the other away and onto an opposite bookshelf. Hearing wings flutter with pain, Riku continued to press, finding that wonderful pleasure in further torturing the brunette. Once the fugitive thought the other had enough, he attacked the smaller boy's mouth in a fiery kiss, ignoring the feeling of something bad about to happen. Slender hands weaved through silver hair and tugged, earning a cry of pain. Riku's head was forced back and his neck was viciously attacked. The older male let out a hiss of delight as sharp teeth nibbled and cold lips roughly kissed the tense muscles.

Ecstasy flowed thorough both boys' bodies, fueling the desire for dominance even more. While Riku was furiously attacked at the neck, the older male felt the smaller boy's naked chest, running heated hands along the chiseled, but alluring body. Fingers grazed two nipples making the winged-boy moan and started unbuttoning the shirt that imprisoned the body the boy so desired. Sora let his hands slide the piece of clothing off and kicked it as it mutely hit the ground. Concentrated kisses to the neck now trailed lower until it reached a pink nipple.

Riku's resolve was slowly dissolving as the brunette bit his nipple gently almost as if he wanted to hear the moans he was eliciting from Riku. Well, Riku was sure letting them out and they were so uncontrollable. This was way different from Kairi. It was more…exciting.

"You truly are beautiful." The brunette whispered as he let go of Riku's abused nipple and made a path down the older male's body with his tongue. Riku sighed at the gesture and ran a hand through the other's cinnamon spikes. Somehow it was as if they were on agreeing terms. It was as if they weren't fighting for dominance, but yet enjoying the ecstasy that each were giving to the other.

However, that all changed.

An invisible force attacked Riku and pushed him to the cold ground, letting the grinning brunette straddle his waist. Sora licked his lips, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Now how should I do this?" The smaller boy let his body lay on top of the older one, pinning him on the spot. Sora rested his forehead against his prey. They were so close that even their eye lashes were brushing up against each other. Riku narrowed his eyes while a smirk gradually formed on Sora's lips.

This made Riku nervous.

A long moment went by until Sora finally kissed Riku again, small hands placed on either side of Riku's face to hover Sora over the older one's body. The brunette forced his tongue into the fugitive's mouth.

Riku was so engaged in the kiss, that his guard slipped away for just one moment. This was all Sora needed to make his move.

A skillful hand slithered down until they reached pants. Slowly but surely, the hand unbuttoned and touched what was hidden inside. The boy beneath moaned, hands gripping strong shoulders as the kiss became passionate.

He was losing…

**The darkness inside you is killing me inside**

Riku let out a struggled groan and tried to break the kiss by twisting his head to the side. This only resulted in Sora attacking his neck again. Riku shook his head, trying to at least fend off Sora from doing these things. Yet as he lay there trapped between lust and fear, Riku knew that he would not win and that it was a lost cause. It was over…

Sora had won.

**I hate you Master, my beautiful disaster**

So for one terrifying hour, Riku had let Sora take him. His jade eyes were glazed over with tears as he thought of his beloved Kairi…he just wanted to go home.

And as both boys hit their climaxes, Riku could just sense the disappointment of his dead parents and Kairi. He was hurt, deceived and nothing was the same after the brunette was finished with him. Though the brunette whispered lovely words, Riku heard none of them, too wrapped up in his destroyed mind to think of anything else. His heart was broken and with it his pride.

He had died on the inside.

How cruel could fate be to deal Riku such a bad hand? Was Riku going to live the rest of his life as a sex slave to this monster? Was that his destiny?

From above Riku, Sora's eyes were half-lidded with satisfaction. The brunette licked his lips and peered down at his lovely fugitive smirking at how pitiful the one beneath him really was. "You were so good." The wing-ed boy whispered as he bent down to kiss Riku's cold lips. "So good."

Riku wanted to throw up, maybe even spit in the other's face, but he refrained from doing anything.

"I want to take you again. I like the feeling of me deep inside you. I love to hear all your sexy moans." The brunette licked Riku's earlobe and prepared to have his way with him again.

**I hate your touch, your fucking bluffs**

His mood suddenly changed. He was angry. No. He was _furious_…and he wanted to kill his 'master'. This was it…the final straw.

Riku let out a angered cry as he lashed out, grasping Sora's neck and squeezing. The brunette began to choke, causing Riku to smirk. A frenzied bubbly feeling overcame Riku and he let out a malicious laugh.

Mind clouded with fury, Riku grinned. "This feels _so_ good."

Two panicked wings tried to push Riku away while two paling hands gripped the attacking hands. However, with Riku's newly found fury, Sora was at a lose.

"L-l-et…" Sora coughed his throat closing up as he attempted to gasp for air. "G-g-g-go!"

**But your lonely heart can't stand to take me away**

**From this pain that you ordain **

Riku squeezed harder, his hands protesting from all the energy he was using. He didn't care…he wanted to see the fucking monster breathe his last breath. His soul needed it, his heart needed it…

"_Riku!"_

"Ahhh…" A surge of pain flowed through his stomach and up his chest, causing him to let go of the choking boy and clutch his naked and pained body. The silver-haired boy gulped up air as if he had held his breath, trying to calm his overused nerves. That had to be it…what else could it be?

A wave of nausea hit him and he gritted his teeth, body going into a cold sweat. What was going on?

Riku heard a sudden thud and his eyes widened as Sora's body lay askew on the cold floor. The fugitive's heart fluttered and Riku covered his mouth with his hand, coughing. His chest heaved as he hacked up something that made his hand feel wet and sticky.

Blood.

Riku really was dying.

His heart pounded with sudden regret. This was just like with Kairi and now…

It was really happening.

The silver-haired boy crawled over towards the naked angel that refused to move and he shook him with his clean hand.

Nothing.

Riku shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

In doubt, Riku checked for a pulse as he took the smaller boy's wrist in his hand.

There was none…

Riku had really killed him. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream.

But Riku knew it wasn't as he coughed up more blood. His eyes widened as a thought hit him.

Sora had healed him…Sora was now dead so…

That meant his magic went with him…

Riku was going to die because of his own stupidity.

"No!"Rikuyelled at the immobile boy in front of him. "Wake up you bastard!" More coughing. "Please…"

Riku's eyes fluttered as his body suddenly gave out, collapsing on top of his dead captor.

His mind was spinning and he knew death was coming. What would save him this time? Sora was dead…his kindness was the result for Riku living and now…

The older boy destroyed it and…he was going to pay.

As jade eyes slowly closed, one last image appeared inside his mind.

_Kairi and Sora were standing together, as if they were friends. There was light around them and they turned to look at him, waving. It was odd…since he had hated Sora, but now…Riku couldn't be more happier that they were both alright._

Then…all was dark.

**My Black Angel…my little Black Angel.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright, all finished. So depressing…I was going to make it a happier ending, but then once I started writing…it wouldn't have sounded nice with a happy ending.

So here it is. The song 'Black Angel' is mine. I have written it on my own time and now I shared it with you. Happy eh?

If you guys can figure out what the cup/goblet and the image before Riku died was then I'll give you a cookie! XD I want to see how all of your smart minds work!

Probably the most frequently asked questions:

How did Riku know Sora had magical powers?

Answer: Since Sora had healed both Riku and Kairi, Riku figured it out. Also, when Riku became immobile and when he was always 'hit with an invisible force', yeah…Sora's magic.

Why is Riku so violent?

Answer: The real reason? Well, his parents died, which he didn't understand until he was older, Sora took away his lover and continues to molest/torture him, and wouldn't you be mad if you just got raped? Yeah, that's what I thought.

God isn't like that! He wouldn't throw Sora out of Heaven just like that!

Answer: Though this isn't a question, I know I will have to explain myself. Sora got into trouble, God threw him out in my story. I'm Christian and everything, but that was the only way it would work. Sorry if you get mad, but I wanted Sora to be innocent at first and then gradually turn into his spiteful self. Wouldn't you be spiteful if God threw you out of Heaven?

What is Home?

Answer: Home is where all the angels live. I got it off of FFX. I know its not the same thing, but hey! I couldn't think of anything else… .

Please review with your thoughts. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you for reading. (Note: This has not been beta-ed)


End file.
